pray4reiko presents: A Purpose In Life a Katbox Rascals FanFiction
by AwfulWally
Summary: From Katbox's Rascals, This Fanfic Takes place back on Page 402 - 408 when Reiko is having problems with growing up, tensions and rumors with Paige & Skye; In a alternate universe, After Sebastian witnessed the fate of Reiko in a webcomic, "Rascals" by Katbox Entertainment, Reiko runs away in a rocket and she crash landed in the real world on Earth. The Impossible Happened...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

My name is Sebastian, and I was a big fan of Katbox entertainment; my favorite from them is, "Rascals", Even the side comics of it like, "Goyoku". My most favorite character of all is Reiko Usagi, besides her immature behaviour, compared to me personally, is that I could spiritually see through her, that she's broken, reflecting on me it was like, her boyfriend Skye left her, because she'd nevered cried for help, for this curse she has, and I see it that its so sad, even her friends nevered understood her, hiding something that they've never found out about.

"C'mon Rei, tell Skye about the curse", I always tell and think to myself that, she should get help, but she doesn't want to. It makes me want to jump into the webcomic and show her the path of guidance, I love that character. I even have this hash tag in my head, "#pray4reiko" because of a good Christian I am, people should pray for this character, because she's lost and bent. Others just like her for her, uh- -well, you get the gist right?

One day when I read the webcomic more, the main one, now updated. In the comic, page 402 to 412. One day; Reiko was confronting Paige and started a big massive situation, Skye came out and then she then ran away balling her eyes out, and she planned on leaving her entire life forever, "Oh no", I thought to myself, its one of those days for her. Next, in Page 413 to 414; Her demon is now 18% taking over her, she snuck into a space exploration program, looking like Dessert Fox, all the sudden, ... Different comic.

On Page 415 to 418; There was some action involved when she was seen on camera and the alarms sounded, kung fu, karate stuff happening and shots being fired, literally. On Page 419 to 422; She caused mass damage and injuries towards others, And she bust her way outside to the launch pad, her demon is now %68 taking over control of her. "Rei, wake up ya fool! Look what you're doing!" Screamed in my head, my heart was pounding! She jumped on the rocket and busted in and hijacked it, unmanned. Page 423 to 430; Her friends and family saw this on the news, including Skye. And they've weeped for her so much, the rocket took off into space, but the rocket had a tracker, is what Reiko didn't know, and a rescue mission was immediately set the very next day, with the help of her friends too, so they'll find out what's going on.

Skye is gonna be Head General of the mission, to find her, and Reiko's mother is gonna be Head Commander of the mission to find her, they have food and water, even the military went with them, it was enough for 8 light years. I teared and feared for Reiko because, one of those days for her. Her Friends sorrows taking over them, and Paige, Skye, Jazmin, and Kyoko, the Mother of Reiko, and Jazmine in a long lost feeling, and things being left unsaid, and all in questionable confrontations. All of them, Chrissy, Quickster, Nicholas, Liona and to all the characters in the Rascals Universe. They all now want to help her, they need to know why she'd done all this. Kyoko brought her scroll, that can open a gateway to someone's mind, just to get Reiko's demon out when the time is right; Skye was in deep regret, and Jazmin knew that the day would come, but didn't expect to end like this, and all went to hell. My eyes watered, I blessed all of them going on their rescue mission.

I prayed for Reiko, and closed the window on my kindle, the comic ended right there. It was heart breaking, and aching, and heart sinking. I love Reiko and I don't want her to die. That dang curse she has got her into all this. Her Demon gotten the best of her. I don't get why Reiko would ever fly away in a stolen rocket, from all the drama of her relationship with Skye and problems growing up, THAT much. Over the smallest things, in a big outburst! I tweeted it on Twitter, and along with the hashtag, "#pray4reiko".


	2. Chapter 1: New Life, Misery Begins

Chapter 1: New Life, Misery Begins...

The morning came and it was Saturday. I woke up from the light peeking through my eyes, from my window. I had breakfast, got up and got Black denim jeans on, rolled up the legs, from being long. And worn socks and leather boots, remembering me and my friends were supposed to go on a hike today. But I still remembered what happened in the comic, she just commited Federal Trespass on Government property, She caused 3 casualties, and the rest of all soldiers, security and scientists trying to stop her, left with injuries; caused soo much vadilistic damage that's gotta cost her a lot of money, and just stole a freaking spaceship from all the drama, just to get away from her problems. Maybe Paige has a perfect explanation, of her curse to all of the characters. Yet, I already know who to blame, Charlotte. In the heck I know how she flies a rocket, or how.

But it was just a comic though, but when she gets back home or they find her, its gonna cost her a life sentence, or worse, a death penalty. "Oh my God!", I said, when I thought of it. I'd never expect Godai to take it in this post traumatic route. But I shrugged it off, and got ready to hang with my friends, Brandon, Eddie, And Mitchell. They've barely got far into the comic. Anyway, I then got my prescription glasses on, dyed my hair a neon green color, and my hair was cut in a neat fashion where you can put it into a Mohawk, a devil lock, or comb in either direction, then I put on my NES Nintendo hat, with 4 buttons on it. Then last but not least, my denim jacket, with my favorite metal & punk bands on it, like Municipal Waste and Distillers, for basic example. Even the Misfits, call me a man with awesome tastes in music.

I heard a honk from outside my house, and heard Brandon shouting, "Seabass! Come out man, we're gonna smite the heretics!", Brandon said that, he's a big fan of Warhammer. I smiled and barged outside, playing along, "Yeepikiae, move out men!", Eddie had the camping gear, so we'll party up in the hills and sleep up there for a while. When we got there. And was noon already, we partied up there playing games, singed and played songs, and talked about the comic series Rascals itself, around a campfire. "Ya seen what happened in the new update? Reiko got into some deep shit good this time, It got me tearing up in my eyes man", I said, Eddie responded "What happened?", "No, but what happened?", Said Brandon. I told everything of what happened and their jaws, dropped to the ground, They're part of the #pray4reiko team and so am I. Mitchell spoke "Holy Cow Sebastian, that's insane!", "I know, right?", I responded.

We're now having like a commotion of our opinions of why Reiko have such a curse like that. So much for a coward, is how other people view in stories, needless to say. I made my points for why we should pray for Reiko, and some for the mysterious curse she has, cause I always thought about what Yoro's belly scar was from and how, because it leads to the womb where the child is being developed. "Hey", I said to my friends when I thought of that, and explained my theory of Rei's curse, leading to that, and adding up to it. "Woah... Interesting" said all my friends, all at once. Mitchell cracked a joke of Yoro with a mix of a song called, 'Stacy's Mom' saying "Reiko's Mom has got it going on!", We laughed our tale feathers off, "That was so terrible!", I commented that joke, Oh my Lord.

We partied more, listening to my favorite album by Municipal Waste, "The Art Of Partying" and some Casualties, "Chaos Sound" & a song of theirs too, "Brothers and Sisters". Until the sun was about to set very soon. We then went hiking more, messing around and talking to each other, until we've reached a cliff, that we see the sun about to set, off into the hilly horizon. We starred off into the distance, and watch the sun setting into a lasting light, about to die off into the night. "Bro", said Eddie, "Is this the most awesome moment or what?", Then I responded, "No, it's the most bromantic moment of our lives." Brandon said, "Oh my god, not one of those!", I said, "Aye, it's nothing about being gay bro." Mitchell jokefully commented, "I could live with that!", We chuckled at that part. The sun was half way setting off in the hills, and the stars begin to set in, as light, so as the moon itself.

We looked in the sky, over the horizon, and we saw a bright red-orange star glowing, like a firefly up close. We've nevered seen such a star like that. "Hey guys, look up in the sky!" Shouted Eddie. "Whoa dude", " Whoa" said Brandon then Mitchell. I saw the star too. "Yeah dude, whatcha think it is?" I asked my friends. "Betelgeuse" answered Mitchell. "Brainstrump", said Brandon randomly. "What the heck is that?!" I questioned Brandon, responded back, "I don't know." What was odd about the star was that it wasn't in any constellation. "Guys?" Said Eddie, "Is it me, or is that star getting bigger and closer." We all looked at the "star", and saw that it was getting closer. "Strange", I thought in my head. Mitchell joked," Look, up in the sky!", And did multiple voices, "It's a bird, It's a plane", but didn't listened. We only focused on the object, getting closer. "Guys, I'm getting worried!", explained Eddie. I focused on that object, now entered the earths atmosphere. It was speeding towards us at a fast rate, "GET THE FUCK DOWN!", grabbing Eddie and Brandon in my shoulders, as I screamed. It was soo close to us, Mitchell jumped in a ditch, just missed him. The Object swooped over us, a sonic gust of wind followed the object, blowing dust, dirt, knocking down trees, and branches as it blew over us.

We lifted our heads back up, seeing the fallen object crashing down in a mountain, about a 25 minute walk from us, hearing a loud explosion sound-like boom in the distance. "Holy Crap", I said under my breath. We all got back up, and Eddie said, "Was that the happening of the rapture?!" freaked out a little, in a mix of surprising shock of what he witnessed. "No, that was a freaking space rock!", said Mitchell, as he walks his way out of the ditch. I got up, and so did Brandon and Eddie. As we wipe the dust off us, I said, "Bro, a fricking meteor?!" We were all silent... Until I've spoke again, "Let's check it out!" With a open smile on my face, like a immature edgy teen, was how some high school kids were in general.

"Yeah!", we all shouted, I then added, "Let's take a look before the FBI comes and picks it up". We all marched a race over there, hollering jokes, making each others laughing boxes blow out, but Mitchell was falling behind. He was a big guy, nothing much. When we got near to the crash site, we now see clumps of rocks and dirt from the impact, and burned trees, and shriveled leaves from the pines, knocked over from the inertia. We all stopped laughing, and walked slowly from that feeling of Anxiousness, Mitchell finely catches up with us, and he too did the same thing. We all had are minds alert, since it was quiet. "Guys, this is horrible, sad. How is the ecosystem & the environment gonna survive like this?", said Eddie, as we walked along the almost stumpy land of the forest of bitterness, as we made agreements on Eddie's Word. I can imagine how the birds and the squirrels felt. We came to a sudden slope, it was the beginning of the impact of the Crater as we see.

And in the crater was no ordinary rock, it was a pod from the rocket looking familiar to the one in the Rascals comic! "Yo!", I went like, "No freaking way!", I was amazingly shocked about the discovery, My friends were stoked that they found a rocket. But I was more stoked than I already was, I told them it was the rocket from the Webcomic, "Why would you think of that?", Said Mitchell, "No way", "This is serious fellas, come on!" , Said Brandon and Eddie. I then remembered saving the comic strip from the website, the one where it shows the Rocket on Page 422. "Hold up, and don't -stop! It's still hot!" I shouted at my Pals, going near the rocket, as I pulled out my phone, showing the comic I saved. Brandon looked at it for 4 seconds, checking out the rocket, then back at the comic.

He was more stoked now, but little bit weirded out by the conspiracy. "No, this has to be a -no", he said, hazing out a little, from disbelief. "Same dude", I said, "even I still couldn't believe it". Eddie came to me and said, "There's no way", he grabbed my phone and looked at it, so did Mitchell, looking over Eddie's shoulder. "Wait, no, no", said Eddie, over and over again. Mitchell was confused, thinking if like it was a coincidentally look alike rocket, from the comic or something. "Guys, whoever is in there, they need our help! Get some water to cool it down!", I shouted my command, and my friends and I got out our canteens, and poured it all over the rocket, even some from a nearby lake. Running back and forth, back & forth. When It was finally cooled off, we gathered our strength for the next objective. "Alright, guys, we need to bust open that hatch somehow, find something to pry it open with, everything else, whatever you all can!", I gave my next command.

My friends got into action all over the place, trying to look for something like a crowbar. I got up to one of the Windows on the rocket pod, and tried to look inside of the windows. It was too foggy to see through it, it was just nothing, but pure white cloudiness caked upon the window on the inside. "Damn", I said to myself, "It's too hard to see through". I started to knock on the glass, 7 times, there was no response. I knocked on the glass, 5 times this time. Again, no response. I checked behind me to see if my friends got back with something, and to see if anybody arrived, nobody. At least my friends were still near, but still looking for something. I looked back at the window, and the fog on the windows was now clearing away. I looked more better inside the window of the rocket now, and I can now see clearly for what it was for the entity inside, sitting in the seat of the command center of the pod.

It was small, pink and fluffy, my eyes widen, I couldn't believe for what I'm seeing. I cleaned my glasses with my shirt, and put them back on, I was seeing it, A Pink Rabbit. "Gaah!", I screamed as I darted backwards on my feet, and then fallen on my back, looking up, back at the rocket. Thoughts were rushing through my head, if all of the Rascals series, could it all be real? I was scared out of my mind, they're going to come here! There's gonna be a bad situation for earth, but how, And why?! How could it all be real, why god? There must be a reason to all this! My friends came back with sticks and stones, because they heard me scream. "Bro, you're alright?", said Brandon, all worried for my reaction. "It's real, it's real!", I kept screaming in rational paranoia. "What's real?", He said back, trying to calm me down. "Look, LOOK, Look through the window. I can't explain it!", I said to my friends, pointing to the rocket in rational disbelief. They all did, as they came up to it, dropping the sticks and stones, all saying, "get out of my way!", and stuff like, "let me see, I wanna look!".

They all jumped out of their socks, like they've seen a ghost. "Whoa, whoa, no way dude!", Said Eddie, "There's no way I'm letting an alien get out bro!", Argued Eddie again. "It's not an alien!" I exclaimed back, "It's a freaking pink furry rabbit!", "We have to help her!", Brandon heroically exclaim, I agreed with Brandon. "Guys, I don't want any in on this FBI 51 stuff!", Said Mitchell, joining on Eddie's side of the arguement. "We need to help her, Eddie, we can't just let it die out here!", I explained. "Uhh, Sebastian, I know now all of it is real, but it's now about a matter of life and death. We can't explain that to our parents or the fricking FBI, we could get killed!", Yelled Eddie back. I shot him with my most valuable point in all, exclaiming, " So what're gonna do?! We can't run from here, our DNA evidence is spreaded all over the place by now.

We can't even just kill the Pink rabbit, it'll be more obvious! One of us needs to hide this furball, with help from each other, and from people we need to trust, this is a perfect example of the matter of Life & Death, is to help Reiko out, or run like a bunch of Cowards!", "Dammit!", shouted Eddie in defeat. We were all silent for a bit, looking at each other. "Alright, we help her out, then get from the rocket of what we can carry. No conditions", Said Eddie, "Fine", I said. "Alright", Said Brandon. Mitchell picked up a nice, strong and thick stick, with the tip on the bottom, wedged like a chisel. "Now this is a good stick", complimented Mitchell to himself.

With all of his strength, He wedge the stick in the gap of the hatch, from the top and heeded, but the stick broke as soon the hatch opened a bit, like enough to peek through. Mitchell fallen on his side with a, "Ooof". "Well, we tried", Said Mitchell. "It's not over yet, have strength within the Lord", I said in righteousness, as I picked up a big stone, about a hand full as I walked up to the hatch. I see that the broken stick is still stuck in, so I rammed the stick in more, hammering the stick in with the rock in my hand. I then hammered the rock around the hatch, to make it open with effort. The hatch fallen off, and the gust of air swished out of it. "Are you alright?", We all said in the pod, but we found a shocking discovery. The Pink Rabbit WAS Reiko, but she's now like a newborn baby rabbit, sleeping, in a very deep sleep, her black hair was gone, and was now pink and curly, like her mother's, no poofy pony tail and no emo cut, whatsoever. It was just long hair, reaching down to the bottom of her shoulders. She was pretty dang cute for a baby rabbit, still has the spiny eye lashes though.

"Holy Crap", i said under my breath. I couldn't believe my eyes, we couldn't our eyes. She's now a baby! "Okay, guys?", Said Brandon, "New plan". As we brought science involved in why she's now young in theory, coming over, time traveling. We were aware that she still has the curse, which we were all afraid of... For her, and for everyone's safety on earth. We then thought about this, her friends and family looking for her. "What do you think, Sebastian?", Said Mitchell. I thought about it all for one second, then I said, "Eddie, you'll be the father". "What? Why would I have to be the father, what about you guys?", Questioned Eddie. "We'll figure it out", I ended. Since Reiko is now a baby, we see that her joggers uniform she wore, back on Page 402 to now, had now got too big for her, including her laugerae, unnecessary to say, even her sandals. "Well, may God help us", I prayed for our journey home, packing up, and calling it a night. We packed a bag of the stuff, which I've carried, that was in the rocket, which was a green emerald-like jewel, in fancy bronze caging, holding like a necklace, which was. It was never seen in the comic, maybe someone left it in the rocket while carrying it out? Anyway, there was a communication like thing, somewhat of a hologram, it was like a tablet but no touch screen, just a bunch of buttons. 2 Small Solar panels, to charge it. And tools, even others I can't explain for what they were. On another note; I checked for the tracker that I saw in the rocket back in the comic, It was destroyed from the crash. I ripped it off and took it with me, so I can hopefully fix it, somehow...

Eddie was holding the Baby Reiko in a spare blanket he held onto, just in case. Now we're walking our way down the hill, trying to leave the mountains before the FBI Arrives. "Well, the sooner, the better", Said Eddie to himself. I then now had a cringy thought, and a bad one. If Reiko is now grown like Eddie, all nerdy with glasses too. "Oh god", I thought. "You know what, Eddie, uh -I'll take the kid off your hands if you want", I said to Eddie. Eddie was relieved, "Okay then, I didn't know how to be a father anyway, or keep from my parents", as he said, giving me the Pink rabbit. I felt her fur and it was warm, so soft, like she just got out of a bathing, and poofed up from a hairdryer, Is how I can explain it. She was still sleeping, like very deep. "Ok guys, listen up", I announced to my friends, saying, "Tonight, we'll get out, go home, and pretend like this had nevered happened, if ya parents asked, just say what happened and nothing about the crash. And Tomorrow, we'll all talk about it, in secrecy, and we'll say nothing to nobody or to the FBI about the crash. Even if they knew we were here, we're not the only hikers that've hiked here. Just say you saw a meteor fall from the sky, and you've ran away. Everybody got that?". "Yeah, we got it", Said my friends, agreeing. "Alright, search for people YOU KNOW you can trust, if necessarily to all means possible.", I ended the announcement with the baby Reiko in my arms, cradling it. We got out of there, Said our goodbyes and wills, then right away went home fast, ASAP.

Eddie's parents drove me home, hiding the baby in my second empty bag I've saved in my inventory. I went in my home, unlocking the door with my house key, all home alone. My parents were over seas for a week, and my brothers were having a sleepover at their buddy's house. They're all in a heavy melodic death metal band, "Forgotten Faces". Anyway, like I was saying, I was home alone, taking the baby out of the spare bag and laid her down on the couch, her cuteness was irresistible. I then heard my dog, Bear prancing his way into the living room, from the hallway. He was a Chihuahua, part Wiener, and Jack Russell mix, also cute. He has a white chest and a black snout, he's old, but still healthy and energetic. Brown eyes, and he circles around, for attention. He even makes funny smiles when he licks the outside of his mouth, and his teeth biting his top lip. And he even has a grey beard. He was happy to see me home, "Hi Bear, who's a good berry?", I said in a cute tone, as I adore and petted the dog with love. Bear then noticed the Baby Reiko, resting on the couch, but he didn't know what it was. He barked at the furball, and I said, "Ay, no berry pie, knock it off!", I told him to stop and he did, trying to protect me like the rabbit, was some ferocious beast. I don't want to wake her up. I got Bear to follow me, saying, "Wanna go potty?", And I got Bear to go outside, in the backyard. I live in a borderline neighborhood between the ghetto, and suburbia, stuck between. I went back inside to check on Reiko and she was still sleeping, I can see her moving a bit. Alive and well, but still sleeping.

This bought me enough time to get clothes, food, and diapers for her, but I don't have enough money for those. "Damn, think Sebastian, think!", I thought to myself, "What is a supportive father gonna do, to support his child?". I took a minute, then realized I have to find my way to not steal, but hussle the things that I've need for Reiko. I can't bring her with me to the store, what am I gonna do? I can't hire a babysitter, saying I found a rabbit in a forest from space. Don't say I could call my friends on the phone, to babysit her, the Federal Government would monitor that. I had no choice but leave her at home, and come back before she wakes up. I'd researched how to hussle, then I got one of my brothers bikes from the garage, bringing it to the front door, trying not to wake the baby Reiko up. I got on the bike, when I went outside, and peddled my way to the store, as I prayed in my head, "Forgive me Lord, and Holy Father in Heaven; but I must do this to help Reiko out."

When I got to the store, Let me say Costco, I looked at the map of the store, to know my way around, I then asked one of the staff for where the diapers are at, and I went, got baby clothes for girls, and baby food and milk. Now I know what it feels to be like my dad, trying to support me. I snuck my way to the back of the store, to make my way to the truck load-in site, and asked the staff this, trying not to get arrested by the security, I spoke, "Hey, uh -I was wondering i-", "Kid, what're doing?", To my fears, it was the Security guards that said that, behind my back. I turned around and I tried to make an excuse, "Sir, I'm sorry. I trying to raise my baby sister and uh-", I was trying not to be scared, but I was sweating. It was freaking 11:30 AM, already, and I still didn't any sleep! The staff member I turned my back to, Said to them, "Let him go, he's just trying to help out his sister", I was relieved when the guards stood down, walking away. I turned around and said to the staff member, "Thank you, I'm trying to help out my little sister, she's hungry, she was just born yesterday and-", "I'll stop you right there, Sir, it'll be $4.30 please, for all of it", Said the staff member. Luckily I brought my money with me, and given him the money. "Thank you, so much. I really needed this!", I said to the staff member. All relief in happiness, I've been forgivened is what I've realized, even though, it was the wrong thing to do, but hey, you couldn't blame me. "Anytime, sir-", "Sebastian", I given him my name, "Anytime, anytime", he said, saying to me, "Have a great night!".

As I was peddling my way home, I thought about a sad thought, if Reiko would remember anything about her friends, and her first love, Skye, or anything she remembered what happened, that she caused at all. It got me down really bad, and I need to fix that tracker, I have the tools and stuff back from the rocket, back at the house, hidden away, in my room. Will she remember Chrissy, Will she remember Quick Will she remember her Hometown, back in Japan, Can she remember where she lives now, somewhere in California, back in the Rascals Universe, will she remember her beloved Parents, her sister Jazmine and their Mother/Master Kyoko? Anyone or anything about herself? Since she's now a baby. Don't blame me for all this tragedy, blame that cursed demon in her. I'm not saying blame her, if any of you took it as that. I peddled past Guitar Center, down on County Center dr., And turned on the street I live on, and pulled to my house. I pulled out my house key, and got the stuff in a bag, in the other hand. I grabbed the bike to put back in the garage, and unlocked the door. I then heard cries of a baby girl, as the door opens.

And to my problems to myself, Reiko is awake, sitting up on the couch, crying the whole time, left home alone. "Idiot!", I muttered at myself, knewing I should've brought her with me. Her cries were loud, and filled with sadness. Like what you'd get, when a child was first born, but this time, she's scared straight. I closed the door, and dropped the bike in the house, and put the stuff for the baby Rei, on the coffee table to comfort the rabbit child. "Hey, hey, Hey there", trying to talk all funny, but I was losing it into sadness for this rabbit, facing the consequences, of some I have to face later in the future, like I already know what's gonna happen. "Please, please, please stop crying", I said as my voice was cracking, about to crack into crying. But then, I got a spark of hope, and genius came into my head. Remember me saying about my tastes of music, and me being christian? I kept strong in my faith, and told the balling rabbit, "Wait here, I'll be right back!", Said it all joyfully and in goofy's voice.

I went into my room, and got my electric guitar. It was cherry red, somewhat of a model of a Stratocaster, but no plate. It has an ivory neck, of 21 frets. It had a Anarchy symbol sticker on it. I play left-handed, cause it more comfortable. I made a quick prayer, "Lord Jesus, please give me the strength of being a great father for Reiko, for this time. And show me the guidance of grace for me, my loved ones and my now daughter, Reiko, to give her the best moments of her new life on this very Earth. And bless her as I play this song, in your name, and the Holy Father. Amen", I got my guitar, and got out in the living room, Reiko was still crying, but she calming down, and her glistening, light emerald eyes looked at me, she doesn't know who I am, until now. The baby pink bunny rabbit still sobbed, but I got close to her and said, "Hi, uh- me, Papa", and she looked me with those widen eyes of understanding, like how a baby learned, when a baby looks at it, and told what it was. She did make baby noises, like a baby would. I then checked to see if my Guitar was tuned, and made funny faces, to make her laugh. She giggled at it, lifting her head up. Then I made chords, beautiful chords. I played 'By Your Side', from 'Tenth Avenue North', but in my own rendition, still the same time, and key, & tune, but the words sang;

 _V-1 - "Why are you striving, in these days? Why are you fighting, to earn grace? Why are you crying, let me lift up your face. Just don't turn away."_

Reiko looked at me, and coo'ed a little. She began to listen to the song I was playing, still tearing at me as I continued;

 _V-2 - "Don't be afraid, my dear Rei. Even in the dark, where monsters creep and hide. Where will you run, child? Tell me where will you run, but God was never gone."_

 _Chorus-1 - "Cause I'll be by your side, whenever you fall in the dead of night, and where ever you cry at, but please don't fight these hands that are holding you. God's Hands are holding you"_

Reiko was enjoying the sound of music, she was putting on a smile, widened, twinkling eyes of joy in them, making baby noises of giggling and so I continued playing;

 _V-3 - "Look at these hands, at my side. Who's swallowed the grave, on that night. When I drink the world's sin, so I could carry you in, and give you life. I wanna give you life."_

 _Chorus-2 - "And we'll be by your side, where ever you fall in the dead of night, when ever you cry but please don't fight, my hands that're holding you. And God's hands are healing you."_

 _Build up - "Cause I, I love you, I want you to know, that God, God loves you, and we'll never let you go."_

 _Chorus-3 - "And I'll be by your side, where ever you fall in the dead of night, where ever you call, but Please don't fight, these hands that're holding you. My hands are holding you._

 _Here in my side, where ever you cry in the dead of night, in the absence of silence, please don't cry when i'm not there, holding you. God's hands are holding you."_

 _Ending - "Here in my side, God is now holding you, Reiko."_

My eyes teared to see her happy, and no longer scared or alone. She was giving me her most beautiful and adorable face. Her hands were up in the air, waving, her smile was joyful with laughter and she was so cute for that. Reiko is now blessed, giggling and cooing more, to where she was laughing, happily and I thank God for that, for Rei. I set my Guitar aside, and picked her up in my arms, cradling her, tickling her, smiling at her. My accomplishment of being a father, had never felt so good. "Boy, you must be hungry, eh? Let Daddy get you something. And let's put a diaper on you, You look like you escaped from a zoo!", in my normal voice, I nevered felt this Damn good in a long time. Not even the day when I found forgiveness, but soon, Reiko would.


	3. Chapter 2: FAHAIA

**Chapter 2: Fallen Angel of Heaven, Am I Awake?**

* * *

 **Sunday; March 25th, 2018;**

Sebastian was sleeping on the couch, with all of his clothes he had on, from yesterday. Reiko woke up Sebastian, from all the giggling in his ears. Sebastian got up and rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses. As his eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight in the living room, he only has 2.30 vision. He saw the pink rabbit, hopping around the living room, in her diaper, Like how a regular bunny rabbit would. Sebastian thought about this, "I'm not Dreaming?... Am I Awake?". Sebastian is now realizing if he was still dreaming, or if he was awake for real. "Usagi?... Reiko?", Sebastian called for the pink rabbit.

The Baby Rabbit turns around to Her Father, as if she recognizes that name from somewhere before, but not have the full memory of her past life, to where, or when, or remember when exactly. Like in the comic, her last name 'Usagi', translates from Japanese means 'Rabbit Girl'. She happily hopped over towards Sebastian's Feet, huddling, and rubbing her cute baby, fuzzy, rabbit-like face against his grey socks, showing childish affection towards him, like he was her father. Sebastian obviously felt that, but now, he was frightened. In unbelievable realization, he was saying, "Oh my God... This can't be real, no no no th- this can't be, no NO". Reiko was confused by Her father's reaction, and backed away a bit, and watched, sitting up. Sebastian was rationally getting up and walked up to a wall, and crying out to god, saying, "Somebody, God Please, Wake me up! WAKE ME UP!", He then began banging his head against the wall, over and over again, until he felt a headache coming on, leaving a red mark on his forehead. Reiko just laughed hard at the scene. Sebastian fallen, and sat on the ground, sliding his back against the wall, downwards. He regained conscience, and still sees the rabbit child. He then got up and walked his way to the kitchen, as he says, "God, Lord Jesus, please wake me up, I need to see for real!", He then turned on the faucet, and begins to splash and wash his face, while saying, "Please wake me up, Wake me up." While he's beginning to calm down.

He then finishes, and looked behind him, Reiko was there. She just giggled and cooed, like it was a circus act for her. Sebastian was now dumbstrucked in shock, that realizing it wasn't a dream at all. He then snaps back into reality, as he thinks to himself, "Okay, okay, Sebastian, this is real, you're not crazy, your eyes were closed, and you're fully awake. Now, Jesus is holding the wheel to my guidance. Let this be, calm your ass down, be friendly, and endorse the child.", Sebastian then felt the Headache, full on, taking in. "Oh -oh", Sebastian said, as he covers his forehead with his hand, in a hourse voice from the Headache. The Baby Reiko cooed at him, smiling. Sebastian kneeled down to the baby rabbit, and smiled, calling Reiko over in his charming voice, trying to sound like a father, "Come on Rei, come up to daddy." Reiko hopped over, and cuddled against his leg once more.

Sebastian rubbed her head, and still in his charming voice, he said, "Come on Rei, let's have some breakfast!". Sebastian picked her up, carrying her like a baby, like any other father would. He got Reiko to wear a yellow shirt, navy-blue overalls, and placed her on the couch. Sebastian saw the bag of baby food on the coffee table. He looked in the bag, and pulled out 4 jars of baby food. One was pineapple & celery; the second one was broccoli, cabbage and carrot; the third one was Peach mango; and the other was Sweet Potato, Cabbage, and also carrot. Sebastian was being responsible for her favorites, of what she likes and what she doesn't like. It was only 4 flavors, how is he going to know what's she going to like as a baby rabbit? The Baby Reiko fusses from being hungry, her stomach was growling. "Oh kay, uh -how about this one?", Sebastian said to the baby hare, holding up to her the Peach Mango.

Baby Rei gave Sebastian a mean look of a saying 'there's no food on the table'. "Why you're understanding me! Look Who's learning already?", Sebastian baby talked to the rabbit. Reiko made a loud fuss of hunger at him, "Sorry, right away", Sebastian quickly replied, and he went to the kitchen to go get a spoon. In the silverware drare, He got out a small enough spoon for the baby rabbit, he put a bandage on the red spot on his head, took ibuprofen to dull the headache, and returned to the baby rabbit, Reiko, still fussing. "It's alright, it's alright. Daddy's back", Sebastian said, as he's opening the jar of Peach Mango baby food. Reiko then made a wide open smile, like it was about time to eat finally. Sebastian got a spoon full of Peach mango, and said, "Alright, here comes the airplane! Fphrrr", as Sebastian is imitating the spoon as a plane in the sky, ready for landing.

Reiko was having fun at this point, She got her arms raised in the air, trying to grab it. Sebastian then flew the spoon, full of Peach Mango, right into Reiko's mouth. Reiko closed her mouth to get the food in, but her eyes widened, and her eyes shrunk from the taste. She stopped cooing, as her arms fall to the cushion of the couch she's on. The taste was terrible. Reiko spat it out, all over Sebastian's Face, and she begins whining, and flapping her limbs everywhere. "Oh, oh- oh, oh, oh no, you must not like that one, umm-", Sebastian said, as he thinks fast. He then grabbed, and opened another jar of baby food, the pineapple and celery. He got another spoon full and said, "It's Alright, there's no need to cry. The Train has arrived!", He said in a Jolly Hoppy feeling, now imitating the train. Reiko stopped, and opened her mouth again, focusing on the spoon as she pays attention. The spoon went into her mouth, once again. It too, tasted terrible. She spat it out on Sebastian's face again, and the Baby Reiko continued to flap around and whine. "Seriously?", Sebastian said, from being spat on, and not tasting good to her either.

He then popped open the broccoli kind, and said, "Alrighty then, now this is what you like, eh?", Sebastian talked normally to the whining baby hare. "It's good for you, it'll make you grow stronger, bigger, and it'll make you see better too!". He then got a spoon full, than said, "Okay, say 'ahh'", Reiko stopped whining and flapping, and looked at Sebastian, holding up the spoon. "Say, 'Ahhh'", Sebastian said again, The Baby Pink Reiko still looked at him, then she said, "Wvoaaah", Then the spoon slowly flew into Reiko's mouth. Then spat it out on Sebastian's Face, even messier with the Green Color, it was also terrible. Reiko this time, began to cry and balling, about nothing is good to her. "Come on!", Exclaimed Sebastian in worriness, as if he's fearing he got the wrong kinds of what he thought Reiko would like, but didn't.

The Rabbit was balling and whining as ever, and Sebastian thinked fast. He picked up the last jar, the Sweet Potato kind. He quickly popped it open, got a spoon full, and closed his eyes, bringing it up to Reiko as it slowly flies into her mouth, as he says rapidly to himself, again and again, "Please like it". When it got into Reiko's mouth, she stopped crying and tearing. She likes it, but still has the spoon in her mouth, as Sebastian was still holding the handle of the spoon, and by Reiko with her mouth closed on the scoop end. Sebastian peeked his eye open to look at Reiko, only to find her happy. Sebastian was relieved. "Oh, you don't like anything too sweet or too bitter, eh?", He said all glad, pulling out the spoon, and Reiko begins to coo, and lift her arms up, for more, "You must love carrots do you? Yes you do!", Sebastian said again, baby talking to her.

Sebastian continues to feed her breakfast, the Sweet Potato food, until Reiko started to feel full, and wanting to burp. Sebastian picked Reiko up, to help her burp, patting lightly on her back. "It's okay, let it out, let it out", he said to the rabbit, as Reiko was burping. "I'm starting to get the hang of it!", Sebastian thought to himself, then he realized he left Bear, his dog outside from last night. "Oh, hold up princess, I want somebody to meet you!", Sebastian said as he put the baby hare down on the floor, and Reiko cooed, as the Hare got on all fours, once again. He went to the kitchen first, to go wash his face, from the baby food, that Reiko spat on his face. Then went to the back door, and opened it. "Berry! Wiener!", Sebastian called for his Doggo. Bear woke up from his tiny dog house, colored light cream color, and a red roof, made from wood; from under the trees. The brown dog stretched, and walked inside the house, jumping on Sebastian's Leg, as he whimpered. Sebastian baby talked to the dog, "I'm so sorry, berry, You must be so cold out there, huh berry? Yes you were!", As he pets him. Bear noticed a weird smell from Sebastian's leg, he smells the baby rabbit, but doesn't know what it was.

"Oh berry, I want you to meet a new family member!", Sebastian said as he guides the dog to the living room. Bear stopped in his tracks and sat, his back way up, and his dark brown eyes widen at the figure he was seeing. The Baby Reiko, the dog sees. "Meet Reiko, you'll get along just fine!", Sebastian announced, "Reiko, meet your best friend, Berry Pie!". The Baby Reiko hopped over to the brown dog, and slowly tries to touch the doggo, with her hand, but Bear was backing his head up. As soon as Bear tries to back up further, much as he can, Sebastian said, "Oh Bear, you'll get used to it, she's only a baby rabbit.", As he chucked. Bear was only terrified of what he was seeing, and why the thing tries to touch him.

Bear than suddenly starts to dart for the hallway, as the doggo's small claws on his paws scratch across the rug, as he goes fast as he can. Reiko starts laughing, like it was fun to her, and hops, chasing after the dog. Sebastian laughed at the scene, and then thought about cleaning up the mess. He picks up the Peach Mango and looks into the jar, and thought to himself, "Now what kid does not like Peach Mango?", He takes a spoonful and tries it. Sebastian now knows the reason why from it, it tasted like cardboard and lotion. He almost spat it out, from the gag reaction, and the grossness. He puts down the Jar with the spoon, and ran to the kitchen to wash out the God awful taste.

 **8:00 P.M.**

Brandon was playing Fortnite on his black Xbox One, talking through his headset in his room, until his iPhone rang. He paused his game, and looks to see who's calling. It was Sebastian. He answered with a joke, "Hey Sebastian, what's up? I had a dream of me, Eddie, You and Mitchell, and-", "Yeah bro. speaking of that, get over here, at my house, now.", Sebastian interrupted. He then hung up. Brandon thought that he was serious about something, so he got up, turned off the game, and got ready to go over to his house.

Meanwhile; Sebastian was walking around in circles, thinking about why Reiko is a baby, when she came to earth. Reiko had grabbed Bear, and starts hugging the brown dog, Bear was not knowing what to do, so the dog let it happen. Sebastian saw, Reiko hugging Bear, and he awed, with a smile from it. It was cute for Bear, but Bear was weirded out from the Pink Rabbit Baby. Sebastian sat down on the couch, and Bear jumped up, onto the couch, to get away from the Rabbit, thinking it wouldn't jump up. Reiko hopped over to the couch, and looked at her father and the brown Chihuahua, with a cute smile. Sebastian looked down at Reiko on the floor, all fours she's hopping on. He sees that she tries to get up on the couch, as she wiggles her rabbit tail, "Her tail looks like a cotton-ball", Sebastian thought. Reiko's tail was puffy, and round like a cotton-ball. Reiko wiggled her tail one last time, and jumped up. She grabbed strong onto the cushions, and used her hine rabbit legs to climb up. She got onto the couch now, and looked at the dog, and cooed with a smile. Bear was alert, and darted back into the hallway, so did Reiko, still chasing after him.

Sebastian than got back to thinking, after watching the scene. Then all of the sudden, Sebastian thought about the Holy Bible he owns, would have the answers to all. He has the King James Version, with the words of Christ in Crimson, and the cover was a hard leather cover, burgundy with gold lettering, in New Times Roman. He grabbed his Bible from his room, got back to the couch in the living room, and He looked into different books in the bible, to find the answers through 1st to 2nd Testament. "It's gotta be here Lord, tell me", Sebastian said to himself, as he flipped through the pages. He looked through The Book Of John, then thought about the topic 'Being Born Again'. He saw that through and was blown away by that thought. He thinks about it, when Reiko was lost in space; She was flying her way forever to God knows how long, and was already turned to her full demon self, but was Smited down back into it's tomb, sealed back in Reiko's body, then God held her, and spiritually healed her, by making her born again... Literally. Then he thought about this to himself, "But that doesn't explain why she got here so fast, the day after I read the comic." That's what got him.

Sebastian couldn't deny it, but he's stuck on how she got here so fast. Sebastian got up, and closed his Bible, and smiled. "Well, it's better to do research, because I'm getting warmer to the truth.", He said with a smile, feeling like a genius. He placed the Bible on the coffee table and called for his dog, "Bear!", And Bear ran out of the hallway, still being chased by The Baby Rabbit. Reiko then leaped on Bear, landing down on the brown doggo's back, with a yelp. Reiko laughed and cooed, patting the dog's head, as Bear tries to escape from the Bunny's grasp. "Hey Rei, no, no, don't do that to Berry!", Sebastian said in a baby talk voice, picking up Reiko like a puppet. Bear got up and whimpered at Sebastian's leg, trying to say 'You saved me!'. "It's alright Bear, Reiko needs to learn", Sebastian said normally, as he looks at Reiko.

Brandon arrived at Sebastian's front door step, and knocked on the wooden door, with colored glass pane windows. Sebastian heard, and puts down Reiko on the Living Room floor, by the coffee table. He walked up to the door, and looked through the Green parts of the window, because it was more clear to see through, and sees it was Brandon, waiting for an answer. He creaked open the door, and said with determination, "Had anybody followed you, is there anyone else?", in a voice like he's in a library. "No, I don't think so, why?", Questioned Brandon, then Sebastian grabbed Brandon, and dragged him inside, then quickly closed the door. Brandon was wearing his Sabatan 'Live in Sweden' T-Shirt, and his black jacket, with denim pants. Brandon sees the Pink Baby Rabbit, in Her clothes of Blue overalls, and a yellow shirt. Brandon spoke, "So, is it something serious?", And Sebastian said, "Well, it's about my theory of why Reiko is a baby, and here", while he was looking out the windows, keeping an eye out for anybody, especially the FBI. "I just need your help with two things, real quick", Sebastian said to Brandon.

"Alrighty then", said Brandon. Sebastian picked up Reiko, holding her, and said to Brandon, "Sit on the couch", and it was so, they sat on the couch. "What's this about, Reiko being a baby?", Brandon asked with a confused look, and Sebastian respond, "What do ya think about Reiko getting here so fast?", Sebastian questioned, "I just read the Comics update, the night before last night". "Ohh... Uh, I don't know. Maybe we need to calculate that, somehow", Brandon answered. Sebastian looked at Reiko, rubbing her head like a dog, and lifting her up and down. Brandon looked at Reiko, and then looked at Sebastian, as he says, "Are you sure she doesn't understand us, she might remember". "Nah", Sebastian denied, like he's very sure, "She wouldn't understand, besides she's a baby". Brandon thought to himself, "Why did he bring me here, anyway?". Sebastian than spoke, "I just want to say why she is young, of what I think of it", getting straight to the point, "I believe when someone believes in God, the first time, and follows Jesus, they're 'born again'. I think of it that way". "What are you saying?", said Brandon, more questionable. "Let me say this; When Reiko got lost in space, from her home, God healed her, and she was born again." Then Brandon focused on Sebastian, now interested as he continues, "For instance, She was traveling through space around random parts and places, feeling despair & shame, hurt. But when The Lord saw her sadness through, Jesus went down there to help her. And it was so, that God has been watching her, the exact entire time. So Jesus healed her broken heart, by giving her a new life."

"But how do we know that?, Her anxiety, hate, selfishness and despair had to be healed like that?", Brandon questioned, making the conversation longer, Sebastian answered, "Because she was suffering from her own hell for Far too long, think about it; God had held her up, and saw her wounds. God had already know what's she sobbing from, and he'd knew what to do. He had given her a new life, by making her into a child again. For making the biggest sin of her life, in the smallest punishment he could give her possible, but yet forgives her." Brandon then said, "Why?", "It was her Redemption", Sebastian said in a exaggerated surprised face, if saying 'What?' With a smile, "You know how the Bible works!" Brandon then spoke, "So what you're saying is, that God had given her the smallest punishment he could think of, by turning her into a baby, because she'd suffered enough, much as it is?", "Yes", Solidly Answered Sebastian, "She doesn't remember a thing at all. Hopefully, I hope."

Brandon than thrown another question, "Are you ever gonna tell her about all of the Rascals stuff, like where she truly came from, and why, when she gets older?", Sebastian than thought to himself, "Should i?...", He took some time to think about it. Something tells him that he should tell her, when the time is right, but than had second thoughts, then he said, "Nah, she'll might get delusionally confused and as soon as she ever finds out about the truth, either way, and her- you know, the curse?" They've both agreed on it, then Brandon got back onto the topic, saying, "Anyway, how do we know if God had made her a little bunny again for a very good reason, if she already suffered enough as it is? She was only trying to do what's right for herself to get away from her problems, but was too weak to let all up?", Sebastian answered, "Because that is how Redemption works, you forgive your enemy, than God will take care of all the rest. Even if they don't, your enemy's and your levels will still be evened out. If he didn't say anything about Forgiveness, or Redemption for the Holy Bible, and to his followers, who knows what God Does?", Sebastian than put down Reiko on the couch, as he stands up, Than told Brandon, "Get up Real Quick", and Brandon stood up, and then looked at him, as Sebastian pulled out his phone, and puts on the Rascals Comic on Page 412, as he gives him his bible. "Now, read from Page 412 to 432, in the comic, go find the answers in the bible, and see what I'm saying", Sebastian said to Brandon, hoping that he gets it, "Oh, and uhh- Not around Reiko, please".

Moments passed, and Sebastian waited, playing peekaboo with Reiko, to kill the time, and then Brandon, finally came out from the hallway, ease dropping on the Realizations in silence, in a very determined face of all of this being true. "So~, did you get it?", Questioned Sebastian, entertaining Reiko, but Brandon walked to the Kitchen, and looks out the window, leading to the backyard. Sebastian got up, and followed Brandon, watching him, wondering what's on his mind about it. As Brandon was Thinking deep from it all, he lets out a deep sigh, and slowly turns over to Sebastian, and spoke, breaking the silence, "You know, it all sounds crazy... But I can't deny it." Brandon walked up to Sebastian, and said, "You're a genius, Sebastian. We would've all been lost, looking for answers of why she's young", Sebastian agreed on that, and said, "Now, I want you to go tell the buddies the news, In person, about my beliefs of what happened to Reiko, to why she's young, But before you go, I got one more thing for you." "What is it?", said Brandon, Sebastian had planned this moments ago, and Brought Brandon here in the first place, Sebastian spoke, "I want you to watch over Reiko for a while, it's what I've brought you here in the first place." Brandon's eyes widen, and he said, "Wait, what? What for?", then Brandon looked at the rabbit, as Reiko was flapping her arms, trying to bring attention. Sebastian answered, "I just need to run errands around town, Real quick. I need to get Reiko a crib, if so, and get baby stuff for her, and more food, too, finding more of her-", "I'll stop you right there, what else do you think?", Brandon interrupted with questionable curiosity, "I think God put Reiko here with us, so we can help her? It's all I could think of right now", Sebastian answered, lost in that thought.

Then Sebastian asked Brandon the question, if how he woke up in the morning, "So Brandon, did you thought you had a dream last night?" Brandon looked away and shook his head, with his eyes closed, wishing it was all a dream, then looked at Sebastian with a little awe, "I wish", answered Brandon. "What about the Calculations?", questioned Brandon, "About like, how long it took her to get here?". "We'll do that after I get back", answered Sebastian. Sebastian went to the garage, and got out his brothers bike again, and took his R2-D2 designed iHome speaker and iPod shuffle, that's dark gray, from the computer desk, to go on the road for the errands. Before Sebastian could open the Front door, Brandon followed him, saying, "Wait, w-what am I supposed to do?", desperate about what to do for watching the Baby Rabbit. "Just enjoy entertaining her, tell her stories, teach her, and have fun with her. But take full responsibility, I don't want her getting shot by a farmer, trying to protect his carrots.", Sebastian said to Brandon, then took a look at Reiko for a split second. He thought a moment through about what'll happen if Reiko finds out about to what she truly came from and how, it gives Sebastian an uneasy feeling. He then looked back at Brandon, then closely whispered to him, "We must not let her remember anything in that comic, Who knows what'll happen if she remembers?... See ya later", then he exited the house.

Brandon turned over to look at Reiko, and Reiko was staring at Brandon. Brandon then thought, "This'll be easy", as he walks over to the couch, and announced to Reiko, drawing to her attention, "Alright, this story is called 'The Imperial of Men'. It starts off~", Reiko was not understanding each word he's saying, or the story, as Brandon continues to tell the story.

Meanwhile; Sebastian took off on his brothers bike, and turned on his iPod, hooked up to the speaker. It was set in Random mode, and the first song that played was, "Am I Awake?", From P.O.D. (Playable On Death). It was playing the beginning chorus;

 _"Am I Awake, or is This just the dream? I'm not the same, since you've been well awake. Am I Awake? I'm wasting away. Don't want to break, I just can't take the pain"._

This gave Sebastian a strange feeling, because he felt like that, just this morning. Was God trying to tell him something? He skips the song, then plays a song from 30 Seconds to Mars, "Was It A Dream?" Also the chorus;

 _"Was It A Dream? Was It A Dream? Is it the only thing that's different to proves to photograph that you will die?"._

He skipped to the next song, then played, "Something To Believe In", from The Offspring. Playing the beginning of the song;

 _"I believe that reality is gone, this Illusion is real. I believe that-"_

He skipped to another song, cutting off the previous song, then was playing "Shenika", from Blindside. It was also singing the chorus;

 _"I know, you're always throwing kisses from the sky~"_

He skipped to the next song, saying, "Not in that mood", interrupting it, the iPod is now playing, "Fallen Angel", from Three Days Grace. "Now this is Better", said Sebastian, as he feels relief. As he was peddling, he thought about going to Mt. Whitney. They have a wood shop, and he has an idea that they'll make him a crib. "That's a great idea, that'll save me money!", Sebastian happily thought. When he was peddling his way over there, he heard the song play the chorus, singing;

 _"Fallen Angel, in the dark. I Never thought you've fallen so hard. Fallen Angel, in the night. I won't let you fall, tonight. Fallen Angel."_

That line reminded him of the crash-site, which led him to having a thought, of when Reiko was crash landing into the Earth, from the sky. He thinks that Reiko was the 'Fallen Angel' and he thinks himself, is the one, that was not going to let her fall to her doom. "I need to read the Bible, more often", Sebastian said to himself. He heard a car honk, loud right next to him, that jumped Sebastian from his seat. The car, quickly stopped, and it was a pimpped out classic Chevy truck, burgundy, with shiny rims. Sebastian peddled still, relieved that it didn't hit him, as a man who was chubby, with a stash and goatee, from the truck's driver window, screaming at him, "Watch where you're Fucking going, Jackass!", "My dear fricking goodness!", Sebastian said to himself, as he peddles through another suburb, from the town's intersection.

Meanwhile, back at Sebastian's House; Brandon was still telling his story, "Meanwhile; the Space Marines were searching the grounds for survivors, but they were soon ambushed by the-", He stopped when he noticed that Reiko was asleep, still sitting up. He made a big exhale through his nose, thinking to himself, "That was easy", and got up from the couch, tired, and walked to the bathroom. When he entered and locked the door, Reiko woke up from the sound of the door closing. She looked around, and starts hopping over to the couch, and climbed onto the highest point of the back of the couch. She looked around her surroundings more, and smiles at each thing she sees around the living room, from the higher view. Reiko had laughed cheerfully with her rabbit ears up, and starts hopping all around over the living room. Brandon heard the racket, as soon as he'd finished his business fast, he quickly rushed out there. He eyes widen and gasped as he sees the baby, Reiko, on top of the half wall, separating the Dining Room and Kitchen, from the living room. Reiko was hopping on top of the half wall, repeatedly. "Oh no no, get down from there", Brandon said in rationality, like any babysitter would, trying to protect somebody's child. Reiko made a huge leap of faith onto the coffee table, before Brandon could even catch her. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself!" Brandon exclaimed to her, but Reiko jumped and bounced all over the living room, making Brandon go haywire from it all, trying to get her to stop. Reiko was happy from it all, finding fun in all this.

Back to Sebastian; He was peddling on down to Fullerton Ave. And looking to his surroundings this time, making sure He doesn't get hit by a car. His iPod was playing 'The Unrivalled' from Rise Against, as he was doing so. Sebastian was thinking to himself, "Where and when did I go through here, last time?", trying to remember. When He does remember, he went down though a meddow-like suburb, named, "10 Ave. North, 1230", then down another street that was a bit grungy, and 70's looking, named, "Exodus St. East, 2010". When He was focusing down the street, He saw cream and burgundy colored buildings, the block they were in was a size of a college campus, He finally made it over to the Mt. Whitney High School. "Alright, ya got this!", Sebastian said to himself, as he drives down a one way parking lane, parking in front of the wood shop.

Sebastian got off the bike, and locked it into the bike rack, with a blue padlock and chain. He went up to the woodshop classroom, which was just a garage. He sees that it was open, just for Sunday school kids. He walked into the room, from the open garage door. Sebastian looked around, rolling his eyes from left to right, checking out the craftsmanship. Then the kids and the staff noticed him, and one man came up to him, in a white button up shirt, and denim overalls with pencils, and other crafting tools in it. The man was about in his 40's, and having grey hairs in his fading brown hair. He said to him in a country accent in a aged voice like any other old man, "What're you here for?" Sebastian got straight to the point, saying to the old man, "Hi, I'm just here wondering if you could make me a crib, that looks like a picnic basket, if it would be nice for you to do a man a favor if you will". "Ay, why ya' need a crib for?", Questioned the old man. Sebastian told him the same lie, that he said to the staff back at Costco, "I just need it for my new baby sister, she needs a place to sleep." The Old Man said to him, "Well congratulations, feels off to be a bigger brother now, uh?", as the Old Man was joking around.

"Yeah, if you could say that", Answered Sebastian, while acting to laugh. Sebastian is in Drama class, and he's a good actor. Then the Old Man said, "Welp, we don't usually do this for folks around her, b'cause nobody comes in Sundays, but we'll do it for ya, son". "Yeah, and make sure it's a portable crib with a shade for her to sleep with, to block out the sun, or any light", replied Sebastian. "What do' ya mean?", said the Old Man, then Sebastian said, "Saying that it's like a picnic-basket, but it's a crib". "Oh, okay then", replied the Old Man. He turned and called a student in a red Nicholaplad long sleeve shirt, also in denim overalls, with light yellow hair, and Sky Blue Hazel Tint Eyes, and his skin was Crystal White, "Ay, yo Bobbie! Make this kid a crib for his new baby sister", "Got It!", Called back the student, as he was by a crafting table, measuring a slab of wood. The Old Man looked back at Sebastian, and said, "Oke' Dokie, now you tell him how the way you want it to be made, Okay?" Sebastian looked at the Old Man in a confused manner, with his right eyebrow up, like he's not making sense.

Meanwhile; Brandon was Chasing after Reiko, all over the living room. Reiko was hopping faster than Brandon's Feet, and Brandon tries to catch up to grab her, trying to get her to stop bouncing all around the house. "Dammit Reiko, Stop! Get Over Here!", Brandon Shouted, desperate about Reiko's Safety, and it was all making him Frustrated. Reiko was still galloping faster, as she looked back at Brandon, smiling like it was just a fun game of Tag. She Jumped against the Wall, and jumped off it, landing onto the couch. Brandon lounged at her, but she jumped to the ceiling fan, before Brandon could even catch her, hitting his head on the backrest of the couch. "Oow~ff~-", grunted Brandon from the pain. He rolled on his back, looking up, and was alert when he saw Reiko, hanging onto the swinging fan, on a medium setting. "Gah!~~", Screamed Brandon, and Reiko jumped back down, landing on Brandon's Chest, with a pound drop, knocking the wind out of Brandon with an, "Ooh~". Reiko and Brandon met eachothers faces, and Reiko starts jumping up and down, again and again, pounding on Brandon's Chest about 14 times.

It made Brandon rational for air, as he was saying to each punch on each jump Reiko made, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, no, please, stop, jumPING, on, me~", Then Reiko stopped, and she looked at the TV, it was a Sony flat screen, and it was off. She bended back, charging for a jump. She then jumped, but lost footing and momentum, and conked her head on the coffee table. Brandon quickly got up, seeing Reiko dizzy from the impact, sitting up on the coffee table. She was ok, then regains consciousness, then began to cry. "Oh no", Brandon reacted, and got into action, "Now what did I warn you about?". Brandon picked her up, and bounced her up a couple of times to cheer her up. He tries to think of a solution to make her stop crying, then got an idea about teaching her, about Mythical Creatures, he has his phone with him, to show pictures on the Pinterest App. "I know I got something that'll cheer you up!", Brandon said to the whining rabbit, with a smile Brandon made. Brandon cradled her, lifting him Up and Down in a swinging motion, as he was spinning, and says, "Woopsy Daisy", over and over. It made Reiko felt like she was on a Carnival Ride, which made her stop sobbing, but still tearing with a open mouth. Had she felt like that from somewhere before? She then began laughing in joy, and starts to smile, neverminding the pain on her head. It made Brandon feel proud of himself. "Boy", said Brandon, "I've done it, didn't I Lord?"

Back at Sebastian, Now outside the school's Garage; He already told that he'll be back when the crib is done, and how it'll be like, cause he needs to run a few errands. "The Lord works in mysterious ways", he told himself, as he sets back up the iPod and Speaker, and unlocking the chain. The dark-steel iPod now plays 'Bad Habit' from The Offspring, and Sebastian got back onto the bike, and starts to peddle off. The song totally gave a mood to Sebastian of what's he gonna do next. "Next stop, VTEC", Sebastian said. VTEC stands for Visalia Tutoring Early College, And he's going over there to steal a hay bale, it was a farming school. The song that was playing from the speaker said;

 _"But when I'm my car, don't give me no Crap, cause this line is thin and I just might snap AND, GO!"_

Sebastian peddled fast like the wind, going against the Breeze. He wondered how Brandon is doing with the baby Reiko, thinking that nothing will go wrong at all. He got back on track, and raced against time over to VTEC.

When He got there, he parked his bike by the fence, with a rodeo field on the other side. He noticed on the other side of the school, through the chain link fence, was the police. The cops in black suits and black ties, were interviewing a random farming teacher, in red plad, straw hat and overalls. "Man, come on. I don't want to wait", Sebastian said, then he just remembered. The Crash site. "Damn", Sebastian said under his breath, as he watches the incident from afar. His Ear suddenly heard the word from the interview, from the cops, "*unintelligible* U.F.O." Sebastian was now alert, thinking it's about the crash site. He quickly acted like he was just minding his own business, and playing it cool, not paying attention to the interview. He just acted like he was waiting for somebody, So that the cops wouldn't suspect him from afar.

The Cops finally left, as they were driving by Sebastian, and Sebastian gestured them, "Hi". When the cops were far away, fresh out of eye site, Sebastian quickly took action into the barren horse field, next to some iron building, colored Blue, Orange, and White. Sebastian was brave, and determined. He climbed over the the chain link fence, and walked into the yellow dead grass of the dry tan soil, where the horses trampled on. His eyes spotted a pile of hay bales, stacked on top of eachother. "Jackpot", Sebastian thought. He went up to it, and just grabbed a hay bale and carried it from the red silk twine string, behind his back. Just like that. "HEY", someone shouted at him, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!", Sebastian looked and he took off with the bale. He tossed it over the fence and quickly climbed over it, and he chained the bale onto the bike with the padlock and chain, and took off. The Farmer didn't get a chance to look at his face. "Dang", yelled the farmer, "What in tarnation?"

Back at Brandon; Brandon was telling Reiko, on the couch about Dragons, sitting on the couch. "Now look at this one, this Dragon is a Blue Horn Dragon", Brandon thought Reiko, as his phone showed a child friendly picture of a dragon. The little pink baby hare was already getting bored, and wants to do something more fun. Brandon already sees how Reiko feels, and so he got off the couch and stood, as he says, "You know what?", He then kneeled in front of Reiko, and acted Cheerful. "How about we look at some Ogres!", Brandon announced, and Reiko made a confused face. "Just give me a second", Brandon said to the Baby Hare, as he opens the photos app on his phone, and clicked on the photo album, titled "Ogres". He pulled up a face picture of Shrek, he turned his phone to Reiko, and he said, "Look at this one, his name is Shrek", with a smile. Reiko had nevered seen someone or something Green before, or had she?

She looked at the picture with her mouth open, and her ears were up with open eyes. "Now look, look at this one", Brandon said in a cute voice, as he flips to the next picture. Reiko reacted the same, as she looks at a picture of a Ogre, from 'Skyrim'. Brandon looked at his clock on his phone, and was surprised by the time, it was 10:32 AM. Brandon said to Reiko, "Oh, look at the time! How about I give you a bath, eh?", As he smiles, but was unsure about giving a baby a bath, but then thought in his head, "Ok, it'll be easy. It's like washing a puppy!" Reiko was throwing a fit, flapping her limbs around and around, When she heard 'Bath', and Brandon said, "Aww, it'll be fine Rei, Besides, Daddy will be coming home soon". Brandon picked up Rei, and took her to the kitchen to put her into the kitchen sink. Reiko was whining about not wanting a bath. He took off her clothes and diaper, then put her in the sink, and turned the faucet on, giving out warm water. Reiko made more louder whines, and fussing, and Brandon turned off the faucet when the water reaches Reiko's waist.

Brandon said, "Alright, you look easy to handle enough", But Reiko looked at Brandon in a angry manner, still fussing, and splashing water every time she flaps her arms, pouting a fit. Brandon looked around for anything to clean the fluffy pink rabbit with, he opened the bottom of the sink, the two drawers revealed nothing but bleach, rubber gloves, and a 2x10 cardboard box, filled with packages of vanilla scented trash bags, and other cleaning supply. Brandon can feel splashed of water in his back, and head, and Brandon told her, "Hey, stop that! Hold on for a second". The only exception he can find and pick was Dawn Dish Washing Soap, so he decide to use it. Reiko was still splashing water everywhere, "Hey, I told you to stop!", Brandon said to Reiko, in a tired manner. The floor was covered in water, so was the counter tops, around the sink. Brandon rubbed his hands in the Soap, and starts washing the baby hare. Reiko was not enjoying it, so she attempts to hop out of the bath, but Brandon catches her on time, saying, "Dang it Reiko, you need to calm down and not act like a wild child. Sheesh", But Reiko still tries to run.

Brandon washes her hair, now the water is filled with Bubbles and Brown specs in the water, possibly fleas from Bear. Her fur was all soapy and stands up. Reiko was calm now, knowing that it wasn't bad after all. Brandon cleans her, and lifted her out the Sink, saying, "Alright, it's time for your Grooming!", In a cheerful tone. Brandon brought out a towel, and placed Reiko on it. He went to go get a hair dryer from the bathroom, and when he comes back with it, He placed the items he had down on the countertop, near Reiko. The dryer, a comb, and a hairbrush. Reiko was already happy again, with her ears, again up. Her wet furry head looked at the items, next to her left shoulder, and made an open smile as her emerald, and lemon tint green eyes twinkled at the items. "She's a happy child", Brandon thought, When He looked at Reiko's reaction on her face. Brandon plugged in the hair dryer, but before he could turn it on, Reiko jumped off the counter and safely landed on Brandon's foot. Brandon grunted in pain, and Reiko starts running all over the house again. "Dammit, Not again!", Said Brandon in a bothered tone, and begins to catch Reiko again, he spoke, "Hey, don't run. Remember last time you hurt yourself?". He then catches her, and brings her back on the counter. Reiko attempts to run again, but Brandon holds her in place. "Hey, hold still!", He exclaimed, and turns on the hair dryer. He begins to dry her, and Reiko was just happy all the time. She jumps up and down, but Brandon puts her in place, saying, "Now don't get too excited, you still got a lot to learn, kid", as he continues to dry her fluff. Brandon then got to comb her hair, then then groom her for with the hairbrush. Her hair slowly regained fluff, and so did her fur, She was dried.

Brandon then looked for the diapers, they were on the coffee table. He found them, and he put a new pair on Reiko, and put new clothes on her. The Pink Rabbit in now wearing a striped shirt, horizontal thin lines of red and white, and a little pink bedazzled tutu. She was too cute for a tutu, to wear as a baby. Her hair is now poofy when it dried, and her fur was puffy and soft as ever. Brandon then thought about the Rascals characters, about how are they doing, and how are their friends going to find her. He got out of that trance and placed Reiko back on the couch. Brandon then got back out his phone, and said, "Alright, let's get back to mythology!", In a happy tone.

Back to Sebastian; He next peddled to the back of Target, and got off his bike. He kept the hay bale locked in the chains, on his bike, so he doesn't need to lock up his bike. He stayed silent the whole time, because he's on a dangerous mission. He quietly moved in the dark, brick back alleyway. The concrete ground was littered with trash and papers of kind. He stopped at a corner, and turned his head to peak out of the corner. He's at the load in zone. Trucks are still unpacking, and people working for Target, were beginning to stock up, preparing for Black Friday. When nobody was looking, Sebastian knew it was his cue. He speed ran his way to, and hid behind a column of boxes of Baby Food, he made sure it was Reiko's favorite, the Cabbage, Carrot and Sweet Potato, along with other flavors that Reiko might like. He grabbed a box, about the size of a 12 pack of bottles of beer, and took off, unnoticed by anybody. He quickly got back on his bike, packed the Baby Food in a proper position, and took off. His iPod was now playing, "Robin Hood In Reverse", from Bad Religion. He feels the bike tires riding Back on the road, as he states off into the sun, barely setting; and Sebastian felt soo alive. He began howling, and screamed out, "Whoo~, Yeah!", as he raced his way Back to Mt. Whitney.

Back to Brandon; "Alright, ready to look at some Orcs?", Brandon said in a heroic tone, playing the hero in front of Reiko. She gave Brandon an expression of confusion, as she made a sound of, "Hmm?", tilting her head at Brandon, looking up. Brandon took up a picture of the Orc leader from 'Lord Of The Rings', and Brandon turned the Phone screen to her, as he says, "Look". As soon as Reiko saw the scary image, every hair on her body stood up in fear, and Her eyes widen and shrunk to a dot. Her spine shot up, and a chill straight down, causing her to shake. She directly screamed in fear at the top of her lungs, still staring, and Brandon was unaware what the picture showed. He took the Phone away from Reiko's view, and Reiko began to cry in fear, as Brandon took the Phone up to his face and saw what the picture was. It was bloody.

Brandon turned off his phone and said, "Oh God!", As he went up to Reiko, kneeling down and picked her up, just cradling her. Brandon feels the Shaking of Reiko's bones and her beating heart, hard like a kick-drum kicked hard, and beating 225°bpm (Beats Per Minute). She was crying soo loud, it could wake the dead of night. Her wailing, her screams, from her unspeakable horror of what she witnessed. "Oh please, please no, no. I'm sorry, There's no monster here, it's fine now", Brandon softly spoke in a kind manor, and bounced her, trying to cheer her up. To no prevail, Reiko was still crying. Brandon looks around and got into action, he placed Reiko back in the couch and made funny faces, but Reiko wasn't paying attention. She was still crying, so Brandon tries to bring more attention from Reiko, by Dancing, and singing;

"Hippity Hopputus, Hippity Hopputus, Hoppity Hippity, Hoppity Hippity, Hopputus, Boop!"

Over and over, but It didn't do well at all, she wasn't focusing. So Brandon said to Reiko, "I'll leave you alone for awhile", and left Reiko on the couch, still crying, as Brandon quickly and swiftly scatter around the house, for something to get Reiko to stop crying.

Back at Sebastian; He made back to Mt. Whitney, to check to see if the crib the class made for him is done. Sebastian turned off his iPod, and his speaker, as it was in the middle of a song called, "Breaking The Silence", by Breaking Benjamin. He moved his bike up to the side of the open Garage door, parked it, and entered inside. Sebastian walked up to the Old Man he talked to before, and tapped him on his left shoulder, interrupting him of talking to the class that they're done for the day, and the crib being complete now. The Man turned around, and acted sarcastically surprised, saying, "Oh, you're back just in time! Nice to see ya again, stranger.", Sebastian replied, playing along, "Yea Billie Jean", with a hillbilly tone to it. Everyone laughed when they heard it. The Old Man said, in a happy tone, like he never disappoints a customer, "Well, the crib is well made, like you wanted it. Tell me whatcha think?", Sebastian looked at the Crib, very closely, and the crib was greatly durable. Sanded and Polished Wood, the crib has a handle to hold like a picnic basket, it moves 180° to the top of the crib, to the bottom.

The Crib has Brass hinges, nails, and staples holding it together in place. The design of the crib of how it's made, is thin rectangular wooden strands, just thin enough to be flexible, wrapped under and over one to another. The Crib rocks left and right, from its curved 2 wide legs. It even has a cover to block the sun out from disturbing the infant's rest, and it's a thick silk black cloth, stretching to 90° over the baby's upper body. Sebastian was impressed by it's works. "This is exactly how I intend it to be.", Sebastian says and he shakes the Old Man's hand, "Thank You my friend, and make sure you get home safe. It's been a long day for me", the students cheered, clapping hands, complimenting. The Old Man replied, "Oh' don't be, it has been for me as well".

Back at Brandon; he was in Sebastian's room, so he could find something to calm Reiko down with, she was still crying in fear. Brandon was scrambling in Sebastian old wooden toy box, throwing stuff out, digging deeper quick as possible, until he felt something soft, and wooly like a carpet, almost. He pulled it out, and saw it was a teddy bear. It was a regular old brown, cotton stuffed teddy bear, with a aqua green shirt that you can take off and put on. It has plastic eyes, orange. The bear was cute and cuddly too. "Please work", Brandon begged and crossed his heart, hoping to God that this will calm Reiko down. He raced back out of the living room, to see Reiko still crying on the couch. Brandon kneeled in front of Reiko, swiftly on the carpet floor, and introduced the fuzzy teddy bear, saying, "Look, look at this! He's a good fella", with a smile. Reiko lowered her cries and sees the teddy bear, she stared at it, and her heart gradually and slowly gained happiness and adorableness.

She grabbed the teddy bear from Brandon's hands, and she smiled with her eyes closed, as she hugged it tight to her body, as she hummers a sound slowly going higher. She begins to coo, and forgetting the trauma she got from the picture she'd witnessed. Brandon was relieved that the cries were over, Sebastian would've been mad if he comes home, seeing Reiko crying. "Yes, yes, cuddle that thing, he'll keep you safe and sound and will love you as your best friend", Brandon said with relief in his voice. Reiko cuddled that bear for a while, she stops hugging it, and looks at the teddy bears face, then looks at Brandon, her twinkling eyes fluttering, with a cute open smile. Brandon thought that was cute of her, but then Reiko holds the teddy bear from the legs, and swung the bear at Brandon's head, and Brandon falls to the ground with an, "Ow!", Plastic eyes whipping his right cheek.

Back at Sebastian; arriving back to his house, with a crib positioned on the hay bale, chained to the bike. Sebastian was happily relieved about surviving a day of being Robin Hood, for the baby Reiko. He even didn't get caught yet, well almost. He was peddling while his iPod is playing, "Just Like You", from Three Days Grace. Then his iPod set off a jingle saying, "Battery Low". "Oh man", Sebastian said, all disappointed. He got to his house, and pulled onto the driveway, then he turned off the iPod. He then turned off the speaker, and parked his brothers bike he'd borrowed, chained with the hay bale, the box of Baby food, the diapers, and the new crib that he hired people to make for her. Sebastian grabbed the new crib, carrying it in one arm, then walked up to the front door, pulling out his key from his left inside pocket of his battle jacket. He unlocked it and opened the door, then was surprised by the scene of Reiko, happily hitting Brandon over again, with the Teddy Bear, on top of him. And Brandon was laying in his side, protecting his head with his arms, curled into a ball. The Plastic Eyes of the teddy bear were whipping Brandon, hitting him first.

Brandon sees Sebastian and says in pain, "Ow, ow, Oh Sebastian Help! Ow!", "What the hell are you-", Sebastian said fast, then just laughed hard at the funny scene, before he could finish. Sebastian walked up to Brandon, puts down the crib by the coffee table, then picked up Reiko as he says, "Alright, that's enough for today Rei. You can give Uncle Brandon a break for awhile." Reiko was now more happy to see her father home, dropping the teddy bear, she reached her hands to his face, so Sebastian hugged her as Reiko, hugged Sebastian's upper chest, tight with affection. Brandon got up, rubbing the places he's been hit at. He said to Sebastian, "Thank you for helping me sir", while he medicates himself. Sebastian replied, "You know, you could have just get her off of you, and tell her to stop", and Sebastian was all happy to be home, and rubbing Reiko on the head. "Yeah... About that", Brandon said to Him, now Sebastian thought it was something big about Reiko's Behavior. Reiko was A Little Angle, is how Sebastian sees her, regarding to her cuteness, but Sebastian was just a Cold Hearted Person, yet nice around and towards people, and feels for characters, comparing to him.

Sebastian then said, "Well, before you say anything, help me bring some stuff in." "Okay", Said Brandon. After that, Brandon and Sebastian talked in the kitchen, about how Brandon was doing with Reiko. "I'm telling you, she's a wild child!", Brandon exclaimed, "What makes you think that?", Sebastian asked. Brandon answered, "She jumped around the room, almost broke stuff in the process, I tried to stop her, trying to catch her then get her in her restraints, but She's too fast! She almost plummeted me to death, while I try to get some air, but she keeps jumping on my chest." Sebastian finds that a funny story, and replied with responsibility and thoughtful manner with his arms crossed his chest, "Well, I can assure you~... That some kids can be dumb at times, like wild animals do, so it's~ basically the same thing, but almost~ what- you get the point. Oh yeah, I almost forgot!", "What is it?", Brandon said. Sebastian then spoke, "We need to find out how Reiko got here! It's the calculations we need to calculate." "Oh Yeah!", Brandon spoke, "But we need to do that another time now, I need to go home, and my Mom is gonna be mad, if I stay out for too long", Sebastian then said, "Okay bro, we'll do that tomorrow at School, during Lunch, or After School, but hey dude. Be Safe, have a goodnight bro". Brandon speaks as he walks to the front door, "Yeah, be safe too bro, Goodnight, and See you tomorrow!", Then Sebastian says, walking over to Reiko, on the couch in the living room, playing with the Teddy Bear, "Yeah, See ya later". Brandon leaves the house and walks home. Sebastian picks Reiko up and says, "So Uncle Brandon tooken cared of you very well, Now lets- Hey, what's that smell?" Sebastian looked around and found the smell, coming from Reiko. Sebastian now thought it was now, the first diaper change. "Awrgh!", Sebastian sighed in Disappointment, about doing the dirty work, "Well, I couldn't blame you. It's your first diaper change after all".

Couple of Minutes passed; Reiko is now on the table in the dining room, on all fours like any baby rabbit would. She was looking around, with her rabbit nose sniffing the air, as the light above her, glistening on her shiny nose. Sebastian came back with the baby powder, the baby oil, and the diapers, with his Battle Jacket off, now in a Misfits® 'Fiend Club™' T-Shirt. He chimed in with, "Okay, now let daddy get you a change", As he placed the items onto the table, and taking Reiko's shirt, and tutu off. He placed Reiko on her back, and unstrapped Reiko's Dirty Diaper, Sebastian was not enjoying the smell from it. He was disgusted by the stench, "Agh, man", Sebastian reacted in disgust, as he looked at the diaper, yellow stained, "This is all over soon", he told himself. Reiko cooed at Sebastian, and Sebastian smiled at Rei, as he throws away the dirty diaper, in a trash can, in the garage, and gets a new diaper ready. He then picked up Reiko, then placed the new unwrapped diaper underneath her, and placed her back down on her stomach. Sebastian then sigh in Confusion, "What should I do now?", He thought. He then got a paper towel, then wiped Reiko's Bottom. Reiko was only looking straight ahead, making baby noises. Sebastian got the baby powder, then sprayed three clouds at Reiko's Bottom again, then he got the baby oil to rehydrate it, he didn't want it to be too dry for Reiko's confirmation of her legs, when she sleeps. Reiko was bothered by how it felt, causing her to fuss angrily. "I know", Sebastian said, "You're just not used to it, yet". He then wrapped the diaper around Reiko's waist and strapped it. She has a new diaper on now, the changing was complete.

Reiko was about to hop away, but before she could, Sebastian picked her up and placed her on the couch, saying, "Alright, let's have dinner". Sebastian got out a baby food jar, the flavor was Broccoli Spinach, and Kale with Banana. She liked the flavor, thankfully and not like the trouble he had with her with Breakfast in the morning. She then given her a Bottle with 60% Milk, mixed with Protein Powder, and 40% Water. She drank a half of it, with no problems, and started to burp. Sebastian helped her out with letting all out. Sebastian then got the crib out, Reiko sees it and stares at it, with Bear right by her, staring at it as well, wondering what it is. Sebastian got out in the backyard, tearing up the hay bale, and brought enough hay in the crib, giving comfort for Reiko. Sebastian picked her up, and placed her into the crib, then looked at how it looks. Sebastian thought, "She looks like she's in a manor", reminding him about the birth of Jesus. Bear raised his paws up, looking inside the crib to see Reiko. Reiko was laughing to see him, then Bear pushed off and back down before she could chase Bear again, causing the crib to rock, cradling the Baby Hare. Bear went into the hallway, to the Parent's Master Bedroom, where Bears bed is. They were all still home alone. Reiko was feeling sleepy after awhile, but was still awake. Sebastian finally had dinner, which was just a Ham and Cheese Sandwich, with Lettuce, Tomato, and Mayo with Bacon Strips in it too. Afterwards, Sebastian went over to Reiko, still in her crib and said quietly, "Alright, time to go to sleep!", Smiling at her. Reiko yawned and fallen to sleep.

Before Sebastian could enter the hallway, he suddenly Remembered. Reiko's Curse. "Oh... I almost forgot, how could I ever forget?", Sebastian said to himself. He then said, "Thank You Lord, for reminding me. I would've been done for", chuckling it off, getting the paranoia off his shoulders. He got a cup of water and went up to Reiko, sleeping still, as the cradle continues slowly. He dipped his thumb in it, and anointed Reiko with the water on her forehead, smearing the water off his thumb, she was blessed. Sebastian then said a prayer, stating;

 _"Lord Jesus, bring Reiko peace in her slumber, as I shall now rest before the darkness._

 _I pray for you, for her soul to keep, if she dies before she wakes, I praise the Lord for her soul to be safe in your hands, father._

 _In Jesus's Name, Amen!"_

Sebastian felt his soul calm, and feels peace. He then went to his bedroom, turning off the lights in the room first, with the moonlight from the windows, with shadows of trees taking in. Reiko was peacefully sleeping as an angel. A New Day is about to Dawn soon, as Joy comes in the morning.

The Baby Reiko woke up in a dark place, inside of a small pothole of somewhat a rabbit hole, the place was filled with bright stars taking as light. Reiko got up on all fours, seeing constellations in the dark blue sky, almost pitch black. Reiko looks around, surrounded by Grass, talk as fire hydrants, she was in a big field of grass, But no one or anything was around. The ground had a strange look to it, it was like the design of graph paper with lines, but there was no ground, only glowing lines crossing eachother. She begins to hop around the strange unknown meadow, looking around, and finding nothing. She began to lift her ears up, to listen to sounds, but there was no wind, no sound, just dead silence. She continues to hop around, then used her wet tiny rabbit nose to check for smells anywhere. She does so, sniffing the ground, the grass, the air, still nothing. She continues the search, but feels like she's been here before, with a familiar feeling, yet it was unfamiliar. She's never been here before, or had she?... After She was scavenging around this strange field for awhile, for what seemed endless, She begins to feel like she's not alone. She begins to feel like she's being watched, but who?... Or what? She looked around, and sees nothing still.

She began to worry, about being alone, and nothing around. She stood on her two rabbit feet, to look over the grass for anything, she turns and turns, then notices up in the distance, away from her, was a pair of yellow snake like eyes, with black and empty hollow sockets staring at her. Then the pair of eyes closed, then Disappeared. Reiko was now scared, and got back in the grass, laying low. Her ears are lowered now, drooping, her heart was pounding, and adrenalin filled her veins. She needed to get away! She begins to hop fast like the wind, and tries to go back to that pothole she was in, where she woke up, she used her nose to sniff the ground to trace herself where she's been. She found herself back at the pothole, and hid inside it, as she's curled tight into a ball. After only 5 seconds, she begins to feel wind blowing. She then lifted her left ear to listen for anything, she doesn't hear a thing, but she does hear wind, light cold wind going at 40°mph. The wind began to howl, like wolves.

The wind had then howled a word, but Reiko can't figure what it says, cause she doesn't understand it with the conscience of the baby, and wasn't clear enough. Reiko begins to untuck herself out of a ball, then hopped out, thinking that the danger is gone. The wind howled that word again, but she still doesn't understand. She begins to hop, normally her way through the weird grass field, looking around and more aware about the unknown dangers. She wants her Dad already, Uncle Brandon, Anybody. The light was giving the way through the grass, and then she lift her head up, and sniffed the air, it was horrid. She fussed from the disgusting stench, and kept going forward, she didn't want to know what it was. It wasn't long before she realized the air started to smell horrid, of what she smelled not long before. It was becoming the air, it was driving her mad. The wind continued to howl that same word, she now understands it, but not finding any meaning behind it, the word was now clear. The word, the wind breathes in, "Death", then the wind stopped talking.

A sound now filled in the area, making a drum-like sound, over and over at 150°bpm. Reiko was now frightened by the odds. She had hopped faster, then stopped and stood up on her two legs, peeking over again. Only to find that the serpent eyes were back, staring at her, now closer. She lowered and fussed in fear, She then begins to turn, and run. Back in all fours, she hopped, and gallop through the grass, looking around for shelter as she ran from what was stalking her. Now the stars in the sky, begin to dim. They became dimmer, dimmer, and dimmer upon each drum-like sound beats, it goes dimmer. The stars were dying out. Reiko still ran like the wind, not looking back, but it was getting harder to see in the darkness, consuming the entire place, even the glowing lines were dying, fading. The Sound begins to pick up the pace, making it more tense, Reiko's heart became to beat fast like a drum, she was getting tired, she desperately looked around for safe places to hide, her lungs were about to burst! Then Reiko suddenly came to a sudden stop of open land, there was no tall grass anymore. Just pure barren land, the light was no more, the sounds and wind stopped, giving silence.

The tall grass disappeared. This gave Reiko the fear of the unknown, who knows far beyond this strange reality? She looks around in fear, shivering, sweating, catching breath, looking around for the snake eyes that were following her. Nothing was around her. She begins to back up, as the darkness completely consumes all. Out of the blue; Reiko was suddenly grabbed by one hand, and swiftly lift her off the ground like a feather. Reiko screamed, and her heart pounded more faster in fear, then two hand got a hold of her, Clenching her. Her arms were trapped in the hands of the unknown figure. She couldn't escape the strong grip that was squeezing her, hurting her. Reiko was hopeless. The snake eyes appeared before her, in front of her face, and the glowing of the eyes, slowly brighten, slowly revealing the full dark figure. The demonic thing was laughing at her fear, a female, curvy, muscular, brunette, and plump, pink rabbit figure, wearing a ninja suit of yellow, and a suraded black pattern shape, straight down the middle of its suit. The thing had glowing white tribal marks all over her, from face, to limbs. It even had glowing white hair, it was the thing that was stalking her, its eyes are black and empty. From the looks of her strength, she's extremely powerful. The Demon laughed More maniacal at Reiko's fear, and Reiko was traumatized by that thing. She's completely paralysed. The demons face then distorts, grotesquely and slowly, the face opens, revealing bloody shard bone, and in the center was an extremely bright beam of light. Reiko stared into the light of this horror, her eyes shrunken into fearful dots, of seeing the unspeakable of the grim phantasm inside of the unknown horrors she's witnessing inside the deadlight. Will she ever wake up from this nightmare?

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 is Comming Soon!


	4. Interlude: Quinstopherson

Quick was having a normal day when he woke up, he was still worn out from the Graduation Ceremony. He slowly lifted himself out of bed and Stretched his back and limbs, so he can be ready for the day. He rubbed his eyes, as they adjust from the light in his room, illuminating from the bedroom window, inside the Apartment Complex.

He got off his bed and put on his glasses, and walked out to the living room, in his trousers that are neon blue, and he went up to the fridge. He opened it and looked inside, to see what to make for breakfast. He rolled his tired eyes around the fridge shelves, then he thought he'll have cereal again. "Phff", the Sand yellow colored Squirrel Fox Hybrid puffed out, and closed the fridge.

He got out a bowl from the one of the top cabinets, and placed it on the table. He got out his favorite cereal, called 'Nibbles', which was oats and corn crunch cereal. He poured it into the bowl, along with milk, and went having breakfast, munching away with the cereal. After his breakfast, he'd went for a shower, washing his fur and Crimson hair, and got back to his bedroom to get dressed.

He put on a red t-shirt, and some blue denim pants. He then put on his shoes, and brushed his teeth, and got ready for work. He kinda already misses College now, but he got the life he's lived for all his life. Not to mention that incident he had with Jazmin, and Reiko witnessing it and almost called Chrissy, just for fun.

He got in his car, and drives off to work. He works at a photography place in town, even though he lives in town, so he's close by his workplace. Just 4 blocks down. He gets a text from his mom, saying, "Hi Quickie, how're doing sweetie? 3", Quick replied back, "Mom, stop calling me that! I'm doing fine tho, I 3 u, I'm driving." When He arrived to work, he checked in, and got straight for the equipment for setup. His brown bronze-tint colored eyes spotted the lenses for the studio cameras, and he placed them on, and tooken off the caps.

People came in for photo shoots, and artwork. When quick took their pictures, and set up backgrounds for scenery. Some Bands came in for shoots too, like Smite (A Deathcore Band, all band mates gorillas), Rage Against The Woodpecker (A Alternative Funk Band, talking about Anti-Government stuff, all band mates cats and dogs), Liona's family for a family portrait and shoot for a magazine, Fissed-182 (A Pop-Punk Band, all band mates dogs), The Black Terrier Murder (A Melodic Death Metal band, all band mates Foxes, Dogs, & Wolves), A.F.I (A Alternative Goth Punk Band, initials stand for 'A Fox Inside', all band mates Foxes), Coheed & Claudia (A Progressive Rock Band, all band mates Bobcats And Bears, you name it), F.O.F.X (A Skater Punk Band, all band mates Rabbits) And finally, Papa-Roach (A Nu-Metal Band, all band mates cockroaches). Until Quick finally notices that Reiko hadn't arrived for work. He just assumed that she was sick, and continued working.

After work hours, it was sunset, almost inside the horizon. The stars and moon are setting in as lesser lights. Quick checked out, and walked out of the grey hospital like building. Before he can make his way to the car, just about parked on the pulled over curb of the sidewalk, his cellphone rings, and he gets a call from Chrissy. Quick felt like it wasn't important, so he ignored it. The phone rang again, so then Quick picked up, saying, "Hello?"

"QUICK, HURRY!", screamed Chrissy's Voice from the phone. And Quick pulled the phone away from his ear, to protect his hearing. Quick now felt like something was wrong, so he put it back to his face, saying, "Whoa whoa, hey, calm down! Chrissy, what's wrong?", Chrissy responded back, still filled with fear, "Quick get over at Mrs. Usagi's House, now!", Quick quickly responded, trying to reason with her, "Why, what's going on?!". Chrissy explains, "I'll explain the rest later, it's Reiko! Look at the News!", "Why, I-ah- I don't have- I'm not near to a TV right now!", Quick exclaimed rationally, over Chrissy's worried manner over the phone. Chrissy shouts in the phone again, "Well, do something, figure it out!", Then she hangs up. Quick was left looking around for something, like a pawn shop to see the display of TV's, and then He founds it, across the street. He sees people huddled up against the glass windows, trying to see the News on the TV display. Quick barges in the crowd, having a clear view of the News Channel, in the Flat screen TV. Quick's eyes widen, as he recognizes the pink rabbit figure on TV, with glowing white hair, with yellow snake eyes, her hands bloody, climbing on a round steel wall of sorts, a rocket. The headline read, "An Alien, or Monster?", As the News Anchor narrated, loud in the TV on high volume, "A Pink Female Rabbit was found, breaking into the Gates of Space-Q, slowly turning into somewhat type of Monster, causing anthrax among people working there. No one knows who or what that thing is, but There's been 35 injuries, and 3 casualties of the astronauts, chosen to go on the mission, now cancelled. Right now, this Rabbit Monster thing is climbing the rocket, 3 1X 3B, who line's what it'll do next? The military tries to keep it under control." Quick was in shockful disbelief, and his expression was horror, we feels a wave of unspeakable feelings he can't comprehend. He jumps back when he's seen and heard enough, rushing back to his car, ease dropping with his hands behind his head, walking back and forth in the parking lot, back and forth. He thinks to himself, "What?! Was that Reiko?! No, that can be, no, No! She would never do such a thing, what's going on?!". Quick suddenly Remembered Chrissy telling him, to meet at Kyoko's house. Quick didn't hesitate, he swiftly got out his car keys, but before he could unlock his car, a car Raced next to Quick's Car, and quick jumped back, startled. Out of the driver seats, came out Skye. The worried tiger, said with determination in his voice to Quick, "Get In!".


End file.
